


A Study of Teddy Lupin's Naked Bum

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, Drabble, Fanfiction, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Slash, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose, Albus and Lily decide to spy in hopes of getting a nice view of Teddy Lupin's bum… they get a view, but it's not quite what they were expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study of Teddy Lupin's Naked Bum

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Age disparity (44/18)
> 
> A/N: Originally written for the Round 3 of the Harry/Scorpius Last Drabble Writer Standing (LDWS) at harryscorp100 on Live Journal where our prompt was "voyeurism", it had to be 300 words or less, and this one made it through to the next round.

"I really don't think we should be here," Rose whispered.

"You know you want to see," Lily whispered back, pressing her nose against the window. "We need to go to the other window. I can't see."

"See what?" Al said.

"Be quiet!" the girls said in unison. "See Jamie and Teddy having sex. We want to watch," Lily explained.

"You're both s—" Al's words broke off and he scratched his chin. "Well, that's rather brilliant, actually. I'd sure like to see Teddy starkers. His arse is fabulous." Al motioned for them to follow him to another window. "

***

"Oh, God!"

"YES! There."

Albus pressed his face against the glass.

"Do you see his bum, Albie?" Rose whispered. "Scoot over. I want to see his bum."

"OH HELL! I know that bum. That bum shared my room at school. And it's not Teddy's!" Albus shouted. The room went silent and the girls took off at a run.

Harry raised the window. "I'm certain I raised you not to spy on people. What the hell are you doing?"

Al was stunned. "I'm looking at Teddy's bum, only it's not Teddy's bum. What're you doing with my best friend? Don't answer that. I _don't_ want to know."

Al looked skyward. "Why me? I just wanted to see Teddy's bum. Is that so wrong? Okay, maybe, but I think this punishment might be overkill."

Scorpius stood there in all his naked glory. "Having a talk with the gods there, mate?"

And what do you say to your best mate when you discover he's fucking your father? Al wasn't sure. He chose the first thing that popped into his head. "I'm _not_ calling you daddy." Then Al turned on his heel, wishing more than ever it was Teddy Lupin's naked bum he'd seen.


End file.
